The Twins
by xSupernaturalFantasyx
Summary: Emma and Laura, in their dimension, are two best friends - one obsessed with Twilight, the other not so much. What happens when they get transported to the Twilight world and are faced with difficult decisions to be made? And also the surprises that comes when they do manage to get back to their dimension.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I could freely say that I was never really a fan of the Twilight Saga franchise, I remember a time where a collective group of girls would be huddled around at a cafeteria; their noses stuck into _Twilight_ as they read it like it was a bible. I admit that I liked the series, but I could never really get into it. Vampires simply were not my cup of tea, and I even skipped the premieres of the movies as I would prefer not to watch them. I instead read Harry Potter books, or I would simply scrounge the library for something that was not vampire related. It seemed that the main theme of books these few years _was_ vampires.

Today was one of the days that those said girls were reading _Breaking Dawn_ ; they seemed to look cozy as they were buried deep into this book. I could understand the allure of vampires and werewolves don't get me wrong. You would never die, and you only had to diet on one thing and never get gain any weight from it? Of course anyone would want to choose that over dying. As a human society, a collection of us have the fear of death. The fear of the unknown seems to outweigh logic in the long run, in my opinion. I would regret living forever; while my friends and family died and I couldn't do anything but watch. I would regret turning into a creature of the night, since – again – I would only have one thing to eat for the rest of my life unless someone killed me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my black hair, while my friend sat beside me at our usual lunch table. Emma was a petite seventeen-year-old with curly red hair, green eyes, thick black glasses and freckles splashed across her face. She always seemed to have a childlike face, but she was always a stubborn and loud mouthed girl that always voiced her opinion despite her innocent façade. She was wearing a pastel pink t-shirt and cutoff jean shorts, black suspenders were on her shoulders as she slapped her tray down next to mine. Emma was more into _Twilight_ than I was, so I was surprised that she didn't have a copy of the latest book in tow. "You're not reading _Breaking Dawn_?" I asked.

Emma tilted her head and let out a sigh. "To be honest, no, I think I might wait until its back in stock before I try reading it." So that's why she didn't have her own copy, it was sold out at the local book store. "I was upset, I got there early too just to grab a copy." She whined. I chuckled at this and began to eat a salad I had managed to scrape together whilst in the lunch line. "What about you, are you reading it?" She asked hopefully.

I shrugged, I hadn't really thought about reading it as of late. "I don't know, maybe before they make the movie for it I will." I concluded.

"I need to get you to watch the movies." My red headed friend whined as she propped her chin up on the palms of her hands, leaning a bit on the table. "Granted, they have added some scenes to the movies that aren't in the books," she murmured.

"Then maybe I won't."

"It's just to make it more interesting," she said turning to me, a smirk on her face. "They're trying to get you in the theaters, Laura." She said jokingly.

I laughed at this. "The day they ask me to watch the movies is the day I might _consider_ it." Emma chuckled at this and began to eat her food as well. We remained in each other's company, talking about various things that were happening around the school. One girl was throwing a party this Saturday, and a fall dance was coming up in two weeks as well. "I need to study for finals next week, or else I'm going to be dead when report cards come out." Emma nodded in agreement and then she seemed to have an idea. "Oh, I don't like that look on your face." I said cautiously.

"If you could be transported into any book, movie, or show which one would it be?" She asked. I looked at her, we had often thought about things like this but my answer always changed depending on what show I was currently watching.

"You know what, for the laughs of it, probably _Twilight_. I would love to sit down with Bella and talk to her about what the heck was going through her mind." I blurted out. Emma laughed and then the bell rang throughout the school. We quickly returned our now empty trays and scurried to our next classes – saying bye to one another.

I didn't know the power that my words held, or that anything would happen because of them. They were just words, right? Nothing could happen because of what Emma or I said, sure maybe that would want me to read fan fictions or even reread the series, but we could not physically be transported to the world of _Twilight_ unless some form of Twilight Zone had happened. How wrong, it seemed that we would be, in the event that would transpire over the next few months or even years. We didn't know that we would be sent to somewhere we once thought was out of reach, and that we would alter the balance of many things to come.

I remember when I woke up the next day, that sunlight was flitting through my windows and my comforter was incredibly soft. I turned over onto my side and cuddle against the cool fabric. I then heard someone, presumably my father, bound up the stairs and knock on my door. "Five more minutes!" I yelled sleepily. I heard him sigh, and he opened the door.

"Laura, you need to get up. You start at your new school in an hour." A deep voice said. My father's voice was usually deep, but this one was even deeper than his. I jolted with a start and looked at the man in my doorway. He had dark hair and a mustache, and dark brown eyes. He seemed to be extremely tired and worried that I would miss out on school. "Your sister Emma is up, maybe she can get you ready in time." He said and then left.

Emma entered, looking pale like a ghost. Have we been kidnapped? Once the door was shut, she seemed to be freaking out – happily? "Laura, oh my God, Laura!" She said. She bounded over to the bed and sat down next to me. "Do you have any idea who that was?" I shook my head, "That's Charlie Swan."

I felt everything stop at once – Swan. As in, Bella Swan's father? No way, there was no way that this was happening. "Are you sure? I would believe it better if you told me we were kidnapped and that he was some psycho path trying to make us one big happy family." I whispered in a hurry.

"No, I know we're in Forks – look outside!" Emma insisted. I did as she told, and sure enough the sky was gray, unlike the bright sunny days in Santa Monica, California. I looked back over at her and then out to the front yard that my bedroom overlooked. An old red truck sat in the driveway, and so did a police cruiser. I knew that the red truck was Bella's and that the cruiser was Charlie's.

"So…What about Bella? Is she here?" I asked her.

"I asked about that." Emma said with a sigh. "Charlie said that when he and Rene first got married, they had a miscarriage – a girl that was supposed to be named Isabella. He seemed shocked that I knew about her." She paused and looked around the room that I was residing in. I hadn't fully took it in, either, so she seemed shocked at what she was looking at. "It seems that you got her room. Charlie had built another room when he found out that Rene was pregnant with twins, us, and he knew that we would want separate rooms one day I guess."

This seemed so surreal, that I didn't want to believe it. However, this room looked like mine in parent's house back in Santa Monica. Random band posters plastered over the walls, pictures of friends and family – except my parents had been replaced with Charlie and Rene – and a few old calendars that I never bothered to take down were flaking off, as well as some mementos from past birthdays, Halloweens, and New Years. I approached my small desk that held an old PC, and I realized that we were really in _Twilight_. "So what do we do now?"

"Well," Emma began, "I kinda want to see the Cullens in the flesh, and then try to figure out a way to go home." She admitted. I looked back at my friend, who was already dressed and ready for the new school day. She was wearing skinny jeans and a long sleeved pink Hollister t-shirt. "Hurry up and get ready, Charlie said that he bought the truck for us, so you can drive since I never got my license." I nodded and went about my daily routine as Emma skipped down the stairs to try to find some Poptarts for us to eat on the way to school. I brushed my waist-length black hair and put on an oversized black long sleeved shirt, the ends of the sleeves going a couple inches past my fingertips. I slipped on some jeans that had holes at the knees, and some black Ugg boots that I never knew I owned.

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed a toasted Poptart from Emma's hand and waved to Charlie as we grabbed our bags that were on the couch. Mine was my familiar hobo bag purse, it was black with bleach spots thanks to yours truly, and Emma's was a tan satchel. I climbed into the truck, Emma on the passenger side. "What…do you think is going to happen?" I asked, looking over at Emma.

My friend simply shrugged. "I don't know, but I imagine that since neither of us is Bella, Edward can still read our thoughts nor we won't appeal to him," She said. I took what she said and hoped that would be true. I cranked up the truck, and listened to Emma's directions as she paved the way to Forks High School. When we arrived, there wasn't anyone there and we parked near the entrance to some office building and went inside to receive a slip. When we went inside, a red-headed woman looked up at us. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, we're Laura and Emma Swan?" I said. Her eyes lit up and she rummaged around her desk to find the slips for us. If I remember correctly, Forks was a small town that had a quaint population and news traveled fast. So based on her reaction, I dare say that everyone would know who we are by the end of the school day. "Thank you." I said, obtaining my slip from her and handing Emma hers.

"If you two ever need anything, just let me know, I will be happy to help!" She said gleefully. We thanked her and went back out to the parking lot. We went over our schedules and seen that we had the same schedule – imagine that – and we didn't really worry about being apart from one another other than the fact that we might not sit next to each other.

"This could get boring while we're looking for a way home." I pointed out. I planned on not having any form of communication with the Cullens, while I figured Emma might try to get into their good graces. I think she had a crush on Alice, but knew that a relationship would not be possible as she was in a relationship with Jasper – and Alice was a fictional character but that is beside the point. Emma glumly agreed and got into the truck.

"I kinda hope something interesting happens." Emma admitted to me suddenly. "Like, maybe they need our help and don't know it yet or something."

"That only happens in fictional stories." I pointed out to my best friend. She sighed once more and I drove to the student parking lot. I parked the truck, and looked at a map that the receptionist had supplied us with. I looked at the map, trying to figure out how to get to our classes when I heard Emma take a sharp intake of breath. "What, Emma?" I asked.

"They're looking at us."

I looked up, and saw a group of four people. A guy with bronze auburn hair, a girl with black, pixie cut hair, two blondes and another one that was a brunette. I knew, that the moment I looked at them, that this was the Cullens. They seemed to be staring at us for some reason, and I had no idea. "That's creepy." I said, causing them to snap out of whatever reverie they had and they moved to go inside the school. "Maybe we should stay away from them?" I questioned.

Emma seemed spooked that they were looking at us, _That was insane._ I heard her voice, but her lips hadn't moved. I jumped in shock, bumping my knee on the steering wheel. She looked over at me, alarmed. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

 _Can you hear me?_ I thought.

"What the –," Emma cut herself off. "Did you hear what I thought?" She asked. I nodded my head and she shivered. "Now I'm wondering if we can read anybody else's." I looked at one boy that was getting out of his car, and I tried to focus on him. I didn't hear anything.

"Maybe we can only hear each other's thoughts?" I suggested. That could come in handy when around people if we don't want to let anything slip. I shivered, feeling a cold chill go down my spine and I looked to where I felt someone looking at me. I saw, oh what's his name? Jasper? Looking at me, his gaze was icy cold and I felt my heart beat quicken. I suddenly had no desire to attend this school today.

"Let's go, I think the bell is about to ring." Emma said. I quickly undone my seat belt and followed behind Emma as she navigated her way to our first class, AP English. We dutifully entered the classroom and took some seats that were located in the back. The teacher had signed our slips, and we fell quiet as we overlooked the lists of books that had to be read due to tests and book reports. Emma had read half of them, and I had read the other half. With our mind reading powers, tests would be easy, but we made a silent promise to read the books that we hadn't yet read.

I began doodling on my notebook that I retrieved from my bag, and Emma sat taking a couple of notes and writing down whatever important things that the teacher had commented on. Overall, we knew that this class would be boring as no one really spiked our interest within the perimeter of this class. It seemed as if this class had droned on forever, when the bell suddenly rang. Emma and I collected our things when a gangly boy with some acne and hair black as an oil slick decided to approach us. "You're the Swan twins, right?" He asked, he had a hopeful look in his eyes and he kinda struck me as cute – but overall Emma's type.

"Yes, I'm Emma and this is my sister, Laura." Emma introduced with a flourish of her hand. She seemed to be wooing him so I tried to remain on the silent side, I imagined that if she couldn't sidle up next to a Cullen, she would settle for one of the human side characters.

"I'm Eric, it's nice to meet you both." He said politely. "Where's your next class?" Emma looked over at me, wanting me to talk to him instead of her having to do most of it.

"Um, Government, I think." I paused and then checked my schedule, confirming my thoughts. "Yeah, with Jefferson? In building six." Eric seemed a bit bummed at this, but rebounded pretty quickly as a shy smile graced his face. I became overly aware that we had attracted some attention – and then I remembered that when Bella came to Forks she hadn't lived there since she was fourteen. Also, Forks was a tight knit community so it only made sense that when they got a couple of new kids that would immediately pique their interest.

"Oh, well, I'm headed to building four. I could show you the way…" He said. He seemed a bit hopeful that we would take his invitation, so I looked at Emma for approval. She nodded, and I gave him a replicate shy smile.

"We would appreciate that, thank you Eric." I said.

The three of us left, and I vaguely noticed how it started to rain once we left the class and I threw my rain jacket on before leaving the building. Emma had decided to strike up a conversation with Eric, to see if we were supposed to be living in Phoenix or if we were still from Santa Monica. "So, this is a lot different from Santa Monica, then?" he asked.

"Kind of." I replied. "We do get some rainy weather, but for the most part it is sunny." I added my two cents into the conversation before zoning out. I noticed that some people were gawking at Eric, whatever for I wasn't sure. I remembered that Edward had told Bella that the students of the school had found Bella to be alluring due to her being from another state. Could that be the reason they were gawking at us?

"Oh, so you two will get used to the rainy weather in no time then." Eric said lightheartedly. Emma agreed.

"For the most part, but I'll definitely miss the sun and the beach," Emma gloomily said. "We used to spend a week camping on some beaches and just soak up the sun, and have the most amazing time."

"I still have polaroids from last year." I said, and then we both laughed at the memories. "Alex got so drunk, that she started belting made up, and real, Celtic songs."

"And then Jimmy Jr. was screaming every time the water messed up his sand castles." Emma cooed. "But the fireworks were the best." She concluded. Eric listened, and he had a shy grin on his face once again. Eric seemed to be soaking up the information, willing to peek into our past like a viewer watching a new movie. "Ah, sorry about that, Eric. We got carried away in our memories." Emma said, trying to wave a dismissal hand at our past.

Eric lightly chuckled. "Nah, its fine. It was nice to hear a little bit more about you guys, you should sit with my friend and I at lunch today." He said. There was some hope clinging to his voice as he said that.

"Sure, that would be nice." I said quickly. Emma nodded as well. If my memory serves me right, we would sit with Jessica, Mike, Eric, Angela and…Laruen? Leah? I couldn't remember her for some odd reason. "Well it appears that this is your stop," I said lightly. Eric looked at the building and sighed – I was kind of upset that he was leaving too.

"Well, I'll see you both at lunch I guess. Have a good first day of school!" He called over his shoulder. Emma and I continued on to our next class. The hours seemed to blend together, and I recognized Jessica as she was the girl we had Trigonometry and Spanish with. She had wild curly dark hair, and bright brown eyes. She was a little shorter than me, as I was five feet and six inches, but Emma was five feet and three inches. She was a little closer to Emma's height than mine. She had also invited us to sit at her lunch table, but we politely told her that Eric had already invited us.

She seemed slightly happy about this. "Eric? He sits with us, so you can just follow me when we get to the lunch line!" She said happily. Emma and I were thankful that we had some guidance at this point in time.

So we went through the lunch line, I grabbed something that had chicken and Emma grabbed a salad. We waited on Jessica and then followed her to where Eric sat with their other three close friends. Jessica introduced us to the people we weren't supposed to know and we sat down. Emma and I made some light conversation with the others when I heard Jessica gasp. I quickly turned to my right, worry forming on my face that she might need a Heimlich maneuver or a quick back slap to get any food dislodged. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Cullens are looking over here." She whispered hurriedly. I snapped my head up, Emma following suit. Sure enough, all five of the Cullens were staring – once again – at Emma and I. _This is weird._ I thought.

 _Extremely._ Emma agreed.

Edward seemed slightly surprised at this and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. _Fuck_. He could hear us, it seemed. And that made me suddenly want to run from the room screaming. If anything, I wanted my thoughts to be protected since I can't stand the thought of someone trying to pry me open. Emma seemed to notice this as well and shot me a look.

"It appears that they have a staring problem," I noted. I noticed some of them tensed and averted their gaze to elsewhere. "They were staring at us earlier this morning, I assume they do that to every student?"

"No, not really." Jessica said, leaning onto the palm of her right hand. "They're never really interested in any of the activities held within the school or by students – homecoming parades, football games, basketball games, you just never see them hanging around school after hours. And I mean, not every student does, but some teachers require you to go to one game for extra credit." Jessica babbled. I tilted my head, and let my gaze go back to the table.

The blonde boy, Jasper, was staring at us once again. I locked eyes with him, and didn't dare to look away. I found myself captivated by his eyes, while his face was emotionless, his eyes held a million different emotions – curiousness, confusion, enlightenment, and sorrow. I wondered how all of those emotions could swirl into one, but my internal monologue was interrupted by Jessica saying their names.

Emma chatted with her, and after a few minutes I decided to return to my own meal. Emma told Jessica about Santa Monica, and how one day she could visit during the summer if we ever went back. Jessica seemed elated by this idea and hung on to it. After a while, I took my tray to the trash – unaware that the pixie Cullen had done the same. I turned around, after emptying my tray, to put it on a belt a little bit away when I almost ran into her.

"Oh, sorry." I said quickly. She flashed me a smile, her teeth white as snow.

"No worries, no harm no foul." She said. "I'm Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen." She balanced the tray perfectly with one hand and extended the other.

"I'm Laura Swan, nice to meet you." I said, and accepted her hand. I tried not to flinch from the cold contact, and by how surprised she looked I guess I passed on acting natural. "I better get going, it seems that my sister is wanting me." I lied and ducked out of the situation of having to awkwardly socialize with someone without Emma beside me.

I was always awkward in situations, not going to lie, but with Emma it seemed that those situations got a little bit easier. I felt her gaze burning on my back as I tried to make my way back to the table as fast as I could. Emma had a glint in her eye that sparkled once I sat down. "She introduced herself?"

"Yes." I winced. "And I felt like a sap because I'm terrible at socializing without you by my side."

"That seems how it always goes." Emma said with a light chuckle. "Imagine, if I was there, she would know every nook and cranny about the both of us in only a matter of minutes." I groaned and lowered my head down on the table – allowing the cold material to ease my headache. I wrapped my arms around my head and felt Emma lightly pat my back. "Don't worry; I think we may have the opportunity to talk to her again sometime." She said.

The Cullens were intrigued by the two new students that Forks High School had obtained, to say the least. They couldn't help themselves from staring at the two twins – they looked nothing alike, but their scent was nearly identical. It entranced the Cullens to the point that they lost time in how much they would stare at them. They smelled of coconuts and vanilla, and it was strong. They could smell it while the two girls were inside of their truck.

Jasper had noticed that one of them, Laura, had intense emotions that would change from time to time based on those surrounded by her. For example: when she was around Emma, she was usually calm and excited at the same time, though her face and body language didn't show it. However, when she was around Jessica she seemed to feel a little more bashful and would only speak when she felt necessary to. Alice had commented to her siblings how their future constantly changed, that they were full of endless possibilities.

Edward, on the other hand, found them intriguing on the sole fact that, he couldn't hear their thoughts unless they thought very intensely of something. He was once again shocked that the twins seemed to be communicating through their thoughts with one another. He could hear those, but it was a strain to focus on them. He instead, listened, on the thoughts that the other students had of the girls. Most of the boys, and some girls, found them highly attractive and were devising plans on asking one of the two out. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel of this since, he had yet to speak with either one of them.

Alice had noticed that when Laura had took her tray, she would take her's as well. Alice had saw endless possibilities of how the two would meet, and it mostly ended well. She stopped a few short steps of the girl so her untouched food wouldn't end up on Laura's shirt. Laura's eyes widened with surprise, but she seemed to quickly recover and even apologize for _almost_ knocking into the girl. This shocked Alice, but she quickly introduced herself and then watched as Laura scurried away to the side of her sister. The two seemed inseperable, it appeared, and Alice knew that she was dying to meet Emma as well. She wasn't sure when, but she wanted to meet the redhead soon and try to further her friendship with both girls. She returned to her lunch table happily, feeling accomplished that she had managed to meet a half of the twins.

"So what's your next class?" They heard the female with curly hair ask the twins. The twins seemed to ponder, before Laura pulled out her class schedule.

"We have Biology II. Something I'm not good at…" Laura trailed off at this, and Jasper felt a sense of uneasiness roll of her. _Fuck_. Edward heard her think, and he slightly chuckled.

"Don't worry!" Emma said, wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders. "You can just bum the answers off of me as always!"

Laura scoffed at this. "I don't _always_ bum them off of you, just _occasionally_." She said. Emma laughed at this and then stood up, pulling her twin up with her.

"Well the bell is about to ring, so let's go ahead and get a head start – shall we?" The twins left, and Edward let this information sink in. He was going to have Biology with the twins next period – he wasn't sure how to feel of this, since he was pretty sure the girls would be paired up together. But at the same time he knew that there were two empty seats, one next to him, and one next to a guy named Mike Newton.

One of the twins would have to sit with him. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic or scared up until this point. He sighed, and the bell rang soon after. He stood up, and his siblings disappeared to their respective classes, while he trudged along to Biology. He was thinking of possible ways to get out of the class, but he had no reason to dread it yet – right? That's what he was hoping for, anyways.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading;;; I'm still trying to figure out how I want this story to go please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the Biology classroom after Emma, who was cheerfully guiding me along. The real reason that we left the group back at the cafeteria was not just because we wanted to get to class early or to pick out the best seats. It was more or less to talk about our predicament in being n the Twilight universe. And yes, while it was a good idea to split off – I could still feel the stares that burned into the back of my shirt as I walked alongside my "twin". I knew that the Cullens were staring at us – even Emma was baffled by that.

Emma shut the door behind me as she stared out of the door's small window, ensuring that no curious students, or vampires, had followed us. Once she was satisfied with what she had seen, she turned back to me her eyes gleaming as a mischievous smile graced her features. I quirked a brow to which Emma began explaining, "There's something going on with the Cullens. They've never reacted this way to Bella in the book, so how come they're reacting to us this way?" She questioned, clasping her hands behind her back as she circled the classroom – taking various vials and posters into consideration. "There has to be a reason."

"And I don't want to know it, Em." I said a bit annoyed. Emma turned to look at me, confusion clearly on her face. "Listen, they're vampires – who's to say that they are reacting this way to us because they are wanting to gobble us up?" I asked.

"God, you sound just like the pack in La Push." Emma tsked.

"At least they're sane." I countered. "Em, we have no reason to be here – no ties to this town, this world, much less these people. We need to figure out how to get home." I said. I will admit that I did like talking to the other human side characters that Stephanie had created in the world of Twilight. Jessica seemed like a girly-girl who would get along with Emma, while Angela seemed like the type of girl that I would get along with. While I wasn't exactly the artsy type like Angela and Emma, I excelled in sports like basketball and volleyball. I wouldn't really consider myself to be in a "top ten" position among high schoolers, but I have been complimented on techniques of mine in the past by coaches.

I shook my head, my thoughts getting to the better of me as I refocused on the topic at hand. "Emma, we need to get home. We don't know these people no matter how many times we've read the books or how many times you've seen the movies." Emma cocked her head to the side, confusion still clouding her eyes that made me want to scream my head off as I let out a slow, deep breath. "Emma, while we're here this is considered to be like our world – right?" She nodded in confirmation. "So with that said, yes they will follow the plot of the stories and yes, we will become friends with the side characters like Bella did."

"But it's us," Emma cooed with a sudden far off look. "So that means that the characters are thinking slightly different, reacting differently towards us than when Bella was here." Emma seemed to be finally getting a grip on what I the point I was trying to get across. Her green eyes widening, a light illuminating them – the light that I knew as something as when she got an idea. "Us being here, has changed the fate of these characters entirely – we are literally changing the plot of this very world." Emma said – almost excitedly. "We can alter it to however we want to." She breathed out.

"No, Emma–" I stuttered out. "Emma, please – hush!" I said hurriedly as the door opened. We both froze as our eyes met with golden ones. _Shit_. He gave us both a smirk as he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. "Emma, let's sit down." I whispered even though he could hear me.

"Sorry if I was intruding." Edward said. "The bell was ringing in a couple of minutes so I decided to go ahead and come to class." He said with a nod of his head. Emma looked at me – it didn't take mind reading powers to guess what she was going to do. She offered him a slight smile before she waved her hand, as if she was dismissing him. This surprised Edward as he watched her with intense curiosity.

"Don't apologize, it's a classroom after all," Emma began. "We also left early to become more acquainted with the halls of Forks High School." Emma looked over at me, a glare emitting from my hazel eyes, daring her to continue on with her little charade. Emma chuckled at this before turning to face Edward, her smile never leaving her face. "As gossip has it, I'm sure you already know who we are. I'm Emma Swan, and that's my twin Laura." She said pointing over at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked off to the side, appearing to be a bit standoffish. Edward seemed to notice this, but didn't comment otherwise. "Who might you be?" She asked to be polite.

"I'm Edward. Cullen." He said rebounding from the attitude difference between us. "And gossip is just that, gossip." He said, taking in a deep sigh. _Does he really need to do that?_ I thought.

 _I guess so_. Emma thought back. Edward's emotions betrayed his facial expression, allowing us to see the confusion on his face as he read our minds. Hopefully, I hoped, he was just thinking that we were communicating about the whole 'gentleman' act. I rolled my eyes as I looked at Emma, "Well, Edward, it's nice to meet you. However, my twin and I will be moving into the back of the classroom to begin getting ready for class." Emma said. Edward nodded, saying a polite phrase to which Emma responded back to before nodding. Emma grabbed my arm, and guided me to the back of the class room where we sat and watched Edward. Emma tapped my hand before pointing at a piece of paper.

 _That's not supposed to happen._ It read. I rolled my eyes, her messy scrawl being barely readable.

 _Then what is?_

 _He's supposed to be driven mad by her, but it seems that it didn't happen._

 _Maybe we're not special._

Emma paused at this, her gaze returning to Edward. The back of his head did make him seem more welcoming that when you were actually met with his face. Edward was a pretty intimidating dude, in my honest opinion. He was tall, a vampire, and good looking. Three things I don't exactly want to mess with in this world. Hopefully, everything will pass by quickly in class and we'll be back to the Swan residence to decide on how to get home. I let out a sigh, tiredness overcoming my body as the bell rang for class to begin. The teacher came in first, gave us a welcoming phrase, before turning towards the black board.

Students started to file in one by one, Mike and Angela being two familiar faces that I was actually quite happy to see. Mike seemed to have a thing for Emma, while I knew in the book he seemed to also have a thing for Jessica. I looked over at Emma, who seemed to be smiling at the two without much thought. Mike and Angela approached us, happily chatting with us about the newspaper that Angela was on, and the basketball tryouts that were coming up for Mike. I added to the conversation here and there, but it was abruptly ended by the teacher clapping his hands and making a few announcements.

The teacher then made Emma and I stand up and introduce ourselves. _Not like they don't already know who we are and our life story by now_. I heard Emma bitterly thought. Emma was an extroverted, yet private, girl. She only wanted to reveal certain things to people she barely knew and hated when she did have a bit of too much spotlight on her for her taking. I just gave her a weak smile as the teacher made her move to sit with Angela, and made me sit with Edward. So much for trying to avoid the inevitable.

I mostly stayed to myself throughout the lesson, noticing how Edward would sometimes stare at me – either openly, or from the corner of his eye. He didn't really react to my scent like how he had reacted to Bella's in the original movie. He seemed to be inspecting me – as if I was something that he had never seen or heard of before. I knew he could smell me, whatever I smelled of, because he would sometimes take deep breaths when the fan would blow in my direction. It didn't seem to make him want to devour me on the spot, but more like calm him as he continued to stare at me.

Close to the end of the lesson, I had finally had enough of the staring and I turned to face him. He seemed surprised that I had actually acknowledged that he was there and I gave him a blank stare. "Is there something wrong, Edward?" I asked quietly. Edward seemed to be embarrassed that he got caught staring at me, but noticed that I wasn't that upset on the surface. On the inside, I felt claustrophobic. Being this close to someone that could kill me so easily? I was not a fan, much less at the thought that he could read my thoughts.

"Sorry, Laura." He apologized quickly. "It's just that, you and your sister are hard to read." He explained. I felt the world slow down as I realized that this was something he said to Bella in the books – indicating that he couldn't read her mind. "Or well, sometimes you both are hard to read. Other times, I can kind of pick up what's happening based on your facial expressions." So he could only read our minds occasionally? That was a nice bit of information to know. Emma seemed to be poking at my mind, but I easily brushed her off as I returned my attention towards Edward.

"Really? Emma says she can read me like an open book – and I, her." I said. Edward seemed to be eating this information up, if he could read our minds then I knew that he knew we could communicate through our minds. "It must be a twin thing." _Or best friend thing_. I thought. Edward seemed to nod at this, and he gave me a shy smile.

"You're an interesting character, you know that, Laura?" He said. I felt myself gulp as I shrugged my shoulders. I never really considered myself to have much of anything going for me other than athletics and good grades. I imagined myself getting a degree in physical therapy and opening my own practice. I would marry later down the line and have a few kids – nothing too extravagant.

"On the contrary," I insisted. "I'm the most boring human you could ever meet." I mumbled. Edward chuckled at this, before he leaned forward on one of his hands. I inspected how relaxed he seemed – out of character from the Edward I knew in the novels created by the mind of a woman who fantasizes about brooding vampires. Not to say that brooding hot guys isn't interesting, but still. "You're completely opposite as to how I imagined you." I spoke my thoughts out loud and Edward seemed to be surprised at this.

"How did you imagine me? Based on when you saw me in the cafeteria, and the rumors you more than likely heard from Jessica." Edward said. His gaze locked with mine and I felt myself freeze. I know understood what Bella felt whenever Edward looked at her – and I also knew what Edward meant when he said that he was the perfect predator for human kind. His gaze was warm and welcoming, yet at the same time screamed of danger and the alarm bells were ringing off in my head to stay away.

"Based on my thoughts, and rumors," I said with a gulp as I steered my gaze away from the breathtaking specimen in front of me. "I imagined you as someone stuck up, someone who has a staring problem and likes to stick their nose into other people's business for no reason." I said. "You seemed like a play boy, someone who doesn't want to date during their high school career yet wants something casual to make sure that you can still play in the field when you get married." I observed as my eyes graced across the chalk board. Important information was scanned across the board, no doubt something I would need for a final. I just hoped that Emma was copying it down.

"That's a wild observation." Edward said sheepishly.

"Only one part, that I know of is true, though." I said as I began to doodle on the front of my notebook. This caused Edward to turn to me, wondering which one of my theories about his was. "You _do_ have a staring problem."

Shortly after school, I found myself walking alone from gym to the parking lot. Emma said that she was going to hang back and try to talk to Jess about hanging out some weekend. It was my job to get the truck started up and wait until she came out. I was shortly interrupted by someone coming up beside me. They gave off a friendly presence, but a part of me knew that it was someone that I would rather not speak to at the moment. I stopped walking and look beside me, the girl with the pixie hair cut beside me. She gave me a beautiful smile as the male next to her looked at me with curiosity. "Um, can I help you?" I asked.

Alice gave me a smile before she opened her mouth. "I was wondering if you would like to go shopping sometime with my sister and I," she said. Alice had a hopeful look in her eye that confused me. I was already confused as I knew that this didn't happen in the first story, things were changing and I couldn't figure out why. If Bella had drawn Edward in, I supposed that Emma and I would too – but I didn't think that would count for the other Cullens in Bella's life. "You can bring your sister, Emma, if you want. I just want to get to know you better and be your friend." She explained herself.

"Um, she was actually seeing if our friend Jessica was doing anything this weekend so we could all hang out and go see a movie." I said awkwardly. I scratched my cheek, but when I looked over at the male next to her, I felt a sense of calm. _So he's the one that can affect emotions. What was his name? Jasper?_ Jasper was a rather good looking vampire, though from what I could remember he was still trying to keep his diet in check. He did look like he was uncomfortable from being surrounded by so many humans. I couldn't really blame the guy as, for some reason, I imagined animal blood to not be up to par with a human's.

Alice held a sad look in her eye, but then they brightened up once again. _For some reason, I don't like that look in her eye._ "You can bring them along too, if you want! I'm sure we'll all have fun together!" She said happily. I felt the uneasiness outweigh the calm, and I sensed that Jasper had sensed it as his face got a bewildered expression. I chewed the inside of my cheek lightly. "It's okay, if you don't though – I understand that we barely know each other, but I guess that's the purpose of inviting you out!" Alice said – rambling, I noticed. She seemed to be insecure about asking me and Emma to hang out. Feeling pressure build up, and not wanting to make the nice Cullen depressed, I put aside my conscience that was practically begging me to walk away and I handed her my cell phone.

"Put your number in my phone." I said. "I'll talk to Emma about it, and then I can text you if we can." I mumbled. Alice smiled at me and she quickly put in her number to my phone. I sent her my name to her phone, to which she smiled at it. "Sorry for appearing to be standoffish, by the way," I apologized, scratching the back of my head. Alice looked up at me, eyes wide as she studied my face curiously. "I'm terrible at socializing around new people without someone I know beside me." I explained. Alice's eyes softened and she gave me a much warmer smile than before.

"It's alright, my personality can be a bit overbearing at points sometimes too." Alice said sheepishly. She looked off to the side at Jasper, "Jazz knows about it first hand." She said with a chuckle. Jasper gave her a lopsided grin, when Alice gasped. "I didn't even introduce you two! How rude of me!" She exclaimed. "Laura, this is my brother, Jasper. Jasper, this is Laura – who I hope to become best friends with." Alice said happily.

"Nice to meet you," I said – giving Jasper a small smile.

"You too." Jasper said. His eyes stared into my face, and I noticed how he seemed to be analyzing me. I supposed I could understand why. Two twins, who look nothing alike – the only daughters of Chief Swan, who probably haven't been back to Forks since we were fourteen; I seriously hope that we didn't treat Charlie much like Bella did. While Forks was dreary, it wasn't the worse town to live in.

"Well, I hope we can all become friends!" Alice said as she turned towards the gym, "Your sister appears to be looking for you, I hope you text me soon, okay?" Alice waved off as she danced away. Jasper began walking away before he paused and looked back at me.

"See you around, Laura."

"Yeah, you too, Jasper." I said. Jasper gave me a soft smile before he followed after his adoptive sister. I shook my head and began trudging towards the truck. After I started it up, I pulled closer to where Emma was standing and she hurriedly got into the truck. "Sorry about that, I got held up."

"It's fine!" Emma said happily. "Jessica said that her and Angela were down to go window shopping this weekend, followed by a movie if you still want to come." Emma looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I gave a long sigh. "That's a sigh longer than normal – what happened?" She asked.

"Alice asked if we wanted to go shopping with her this weekend too." I said to which Emma squealed really loudly, causing pedestrians to look at us quizzically. " _Emma!_ " I hissed to which she stopped squealing. "She wants us to go with her and Rosalie, she also said that we could bring Jess and Angela if we wanted."

"I know Jess would love it, I don't know about Angela so I would have to ask her." Emma said thoughtfully, "but how are you going to tell Alice that we're going?"

"I gave her my number."

"Ooooo~"

" _EMMA!_ "

Alice walked back to Rosalie's convertible, the blonde was sitting the patiently with Emmett and Edward. The two brothers seemed to be talking about something that Alice didn't really care for, but when the blonde female vampire noticed her sister's presence she perked up. "Well, what did she say?" Rosalie asked. There seemed to be a hint of desperation that Alice picked up on and she couldn't help but chuckle at how interested her sister seemed in the human female. While Laura was average looking, there were some cute qualities about her – her bluntness, shyness and somewhat mischievous side being some of those cute qualities. Her sister, on the other hand, Alice noted as a beauty. Emma was quirky and extroverted – someone who was willing to be friends with anyone and anything, something that Alice related to.

"She said that they would think about it." Alice said nonchalantly. "She said that Emma was also asking two of their friends to hand out this weekend, to which I politely responded and suggested that their friends could also tag along if they wanted to." Alice said with a slight shrug. Rosalie groaned at this, a scowl forming on her beautiful face. Rosalie was sort of selfish when she first seen Laura – wanting to know more about the girl as she seemed to be shying away from the attention that she was receiving form both sexes who, according to Edward, were desperately trying to get her attention in hopes of trying to date her. Much like they were with her twin, whom Rosalie didn't really care for.

"And how do you plan on knowing if they want to come?" Rosalie asked, "Our darling brother can't read either of their minds." Rosalie said, motioning towards Edward who rolled his eyes.

"Well, Rose, you know there's old fashioned ways of communicating." Alice said with a closed eye smile. "Like texting."

"You gave her your number?" Rosalie shouted, standing straighter.

"No, she gave it to me." Alice said. "She said that after she talks to her sister she would message me and tell me if they could make it." Rosalie relaxed back against the car, looking out into the parking lot. She watched the beat up red truck leave the lot, heading towards the direction of the Swan residence. Rosalie could see Laura and Emma happily talking in the cab, Laura shaking her head with a grin on her face while Emma seemed to be teasing her. They appeared to be close, something that Rosalie wished she had with her adoptive siblings. Sure she was close to Alice and Emmett, but she wanted all of them to be a happy family. If that was even possible.

All of their secrets were on display, and whether Edward told Carlisle all of them or not was unknown as Carlisle hadn't spoken out against any of the thoughts that Rosalie has had in the past. _Maybe Edward has been a good older brother all along_.

 _ **A/N: So if you can't tell, I'm making the Cullens not be in romantic relationships and just see each other as siblings. However, with that said, I know that I want Jasper to be a candidate for Laura and Alice with Emma (since that was stated in the previous chapter). I also thought about Rosalie – but I do know that I might want some wolves to be involved, and maybe the Volturi.**_

 _ **Whoops**_

 _ **Have a good day!**_


	3. Chapter 3

We were sitting in my room, going over some material and doing homework that was due at the end of the week. Emma was slightly struggling with AP English, and while I was excelling at it, I was also having some trouble with the material. The questions that the teacher asked made little to no sense, and I wondered if he was drunk or high when coming up with this. Emma groaned in frustration and slammed her head down onto my bed - screaming into the comforter. After she finished screaming I opened my mouth, "Feel better?" I asked.

"No." She said, she raised back up - her curly red hair was practically an unruly mane, something that happened whenever she moved around too much. "I say we fake our deaths and move to Canada." I laughed at her extremity at her approach to the homework.

"It's AP English, it's not going to kill you. Plus, it'll be better so that way you won't have to take more English classes in college." I said and Emma groaned once more, and I laughed again. It all felt so normal, for a second I forgot that we were in Forks, surrounded by the supernatural and the impending doom. I was so focused on getting back into school work when we got home, that I nearly forgot that there were five vampires giving us a stare down at lunch today. "I hate this..." I mumbled, and Emma looked up at me. "It feels too...normal, like home. I mean - I'm actually studying for a test two weeks from now because I want to keep my grades good enough so that I can get into a good college."

"So what I'm hearing is," Emma said, "is that this place is growing on you." She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at her, she was still oblivious to how I felt about being here. "We should enjoy it, think of it as a vacation from everyone back home - we always said how we wanted to visit more places that weren't Santa Monica." She offered. Emma was hellbent on staying here, and it was kind of annoying. Why? Because of Alice? Alice was a fake character within a fictional story, this could _not_ end well. How could she not see that? "I want to stay for a little while longer, this is the first story ever to actually get me into reading," Emma said with a far off look on her face. That explains a lot, actually.

"So we stay until the end of this school year, get fucked up by James and then what?" I asked. "Spend the days in a hospital and then prom? Emma, I don't think that's smart..." I said.

"No, it's not," Emma said with a slight chuckle. "But we have to be smart, James won't have Rene. It'll be a recording." I nodded. When that time came, we would have to stick with Alice and Jasper, there was no other way around it. I nodded. "Okay, now that we have that all sorted-"

 _ ***ding!***_

The sound of my phone going off brought us back to reality slightly. I looked over at the device, a name popping up that I kind of least expected. _Alice_. Emma perked up at my thoughts, and I sent a glare her way and opened up the message. _Hey! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if we were still on for this weekend?_ Friday was literally tomorrow, Saturday the day after. I felt the anxiety bubbling up and Emma seemed to have noticed. "Are Angela and Jess okay with going shopping with Alice and Rosalie tomorrow?" I asked. Emma nodded before continuing to focus back on her work. I chewed the inside of my lip and began typing a message back.

* * *

 _Yeah, of course! We're looking forward to hanging out with you both! What time and where do you wanna meet?_

Alice smiled at the reply that she had gotten from one of the twins, she was happy that they had decided to go with them. Alice was actually kind of scared that Laura would convince Emma to just go along with Angela and Jessica. "Rosalie! They said that they could go!" Alice happily called as she made her way to her sister's room. Rosalie was sitting in her bed, unlike most of her siblings she was the only one that had one in her room, it was a canopy bed and big enough to fit four people in. She appeared to be doing some schoolwork, and while Rosalie was the one who complained the most about the amount of homework there was, but she was the one who always got her work finished in time.

Rosalie looked up at the pixie, a smile briefly came across her face but then went back into its normal line. "Great, when are we meeting them?"

"I thought about maybe saying that we should meet after twelve, to avoid having to eat lunch with them - or we could meet earlier saying that we already ate," Alice said with a slight shrug. She shifted her weight on her feet before turning her head to the side - any visions that she had of the twins seemed to change within the second. However, there was one thing that kept dancing across her vision every time she would try to get a glimpse of their future: fire and ice. She wasn't sure what it meant, but there always seemed to be ice involved around Laura and fire involved around Emma. She shook her head, Rosalie staring at her intensely, wondering what was going through her sister's mind. "Nevertheless, I'll text Laura and tell her out plans. If you want to change them, now would be the time to tell me that you do not want to meet then."

"It's fine," Rosalie said and moved her gaze back to her homework. She seemed to be fidgeting and she looked back up at Alice, who was typing away on her phone and then back to her hands that were placed delicately over her homework. "Hey...Alice?" The pixie looked down at the girl, her brow raising on her perfect face. "Do you get the feeling that maybe the twins don't belong here? Like, it was supposed to be someone else?" Rosalie asked. She had this nagging feeling in the back of her head that something was amiss with the twins. And while they intrigued her greatly, she can't just expel this feeling from her mind - it drove her mad all day at school, and whenever she is left alone with her thoughts it only gets worse.

"Before them, I had visions of another," Alice admitted, her hand running through her hair briefly as she looked off to the side. "But I couldn't see her face, I could see her hair and smell her scent - it was just as strong as the twins, and she seemed to be more withdrawn." Alice shook her head - because there was some fuzzy lens over the visions whenever she tried to look back at them, and it was confusing. No vision appeared fuzzy or foggy, always clear - unless it involved the pack at La Push, which for the most part never ended well. This girl though, she appeared to be human - so how could Alice not see her? "I don't know who she is, but for some reason, I think it's better that it is the twins rather than her. I just sensed a lot of tension whenever I could see her in the vision, or know that she was there. Everything around her distorted whenever she touched it - I have no explanation for it."

"Maybe the twins know something about it." The two girls quickly turned towards the male voice, shocked to see Edward standing there. "Their thoughts are confusing, but it seems that they can talk to each other telepathically. Whenever they spoke to each other, I could pick up on bits and pieces. They were pretty vague with their sentences to each other as if they thought someone could read minds." Edward looked at his two sisters, and while they would like to have laughed in that moment, the look in his eyes stopped them in their tracks.

"You don't think that they know?" Rosalie stood up suddenly, beginning to pace. "If they know, then we have to protect them from the Volturi - if they ever find out that two humans know they'll kill them, Edward!" Rosalie said.

"I know that," Edward said. "However, just because they think that there is a mind reader doesn't mean that they know there are vampires, they could just be paranoid. Think about it, if you were human and you had a twin - you could hear each other's thoughts, who's to say that someone else can't?" Rosalie seemed to have calmed down some, but she still seemed restless. He looked over at Alice, "You can't!" He yelled.

"There's no other way than knowing, Edward!" Alice asked. "I can barely focus on their future - you've seen how it looks - much less you focusing on their thoughts. Who's to say that other talents don't work on them? We need to ask them if they know about vampires." Alice tried to focus one more time on them, but all that established was a headache - something she hasn't felt in a while. Edward seemed shocked. "What?" Alice asked.

"That last one, did you not see it?"

"No they all happened pretty quickly, Eddy."

"What is happening?" Rosalie asked.

"They already know."

* * *

I woke up on that Saturday morning, groggy as everything as I tried to piece together what had happened the past two days. Emma and I were inside of Twilight, we had suddenly caught the eye of the Cullens, and somehow managed to replace Bella within her own story. What was happening? Now that I actually had time to think to myself about the events that my best friend, sorry, _twin_ and I had gotten ourselves into the more unrealistic it seemed to have happened. Could I have hit my head really, _really_ hard and just be imagining all of this? That would explain a lot, actually. I looked around my room, lilac purple paint reflecting the bright outside in a low glow. Since it was Forks and not Santa Monica, it didn't get as bright in my room as it used to, which made me sad in a way. I kicked my quilt off of my body, stumbling over to my closet to figure out what to wear today.

We were meeting with Alice, Rosalie, Angela, and Jessica to go window shopping - maybe even a movie if we had the extra money. I ran a hand through my matted hair, I fell asleep with it in a ponytail and my hair had been coming out of the tie when I caught my reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall. I lifted up my arm and sniffed my armpit, recoiling as I realized how rank I smelled. My hair wasn't greasy, so I was hoping I could get by without having to take a shower. _Guess not._ I thought, before sifting through my wardrobe. Forks was cold, and apparently, we were getting snow today. Emma had noted how the book that we knew in our world had a completely different time period versus the one we were creating while we were here. I pulled out some black ripped up skinny jeans and light blue leggings. I also pulled out a baggy light blue and white striped long-sleeved shirt, followed by a band t-shirt to go on top of it.

I trudged to the bathroom, it being the only place where I know Emma would leave me alone for the next thirty minutes while I got ready. It was so odd - I closed my eyes and focused on the warm water, wanting to go back to sleep and curl up under my blankets. That seemed like such a good idea right about now, but I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it if I did from Emma. After I made sure that I didn't reek, I stepped out and got dressed - quickly drying and brushing my hair. When I stepped out, Emma was waiting for me on the other side. Since the text messages, I let Alice know that I was going to give Emma her number so that they could hash out what the day was to entail. That and I didn't really want my phone blowing up with messages from someone that I didn't really want to talk to in the beginning, Jess and Angela were more than delighted that two of the five Cullens would be joining us. Emma had her hair extra curly for the day.

She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under a pink vest, with black skinny jeans and some pink snow boots to top off the look. She also had a beanie and our jackets in her hand - she smiled when she saw me and began heading down the stairs. "Good morning to you too!"

"They're here already!" Emma said happily. Panic raised within my core. They were here? Why? I thought we were meeting them? "I convinced Alice and Rosalie to pick us up from our house, and let Jess and Angela meet us there since they live farther away from us versus the Cullens."

"And you didn't tell me this, because?"

"I knew you would pitch a fit about it," Emma said with a smile before shrugging her jacket on and throwing me mine, along with the beanie. "Hurry up! They're driving a four-door, so we should have plenty of room!" Emma practically ran out the front door, and into someone about to knock on the door. I raised a brow and felt my stomach sink. Jasper? Why was he here? "Oh! Hello, you must be Jasper." Emma said. "Alice said that you might be coming along." I didn't need to be a vampiric mood ring to sense the jealousy laced within her words. I choked back a laugh that threatened to escape from my mouth and averted my gaze from the questioning gaze of the blonde vampire. "Is Rosalie and Alice out in the car?" She asked coyly.

"Yes, they're waiting for you both. They sent me to actually retrieve you." He said, and his mouth tipped up into a half-smile. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, noticing how he seemed to be watching me - I didn't really think anything about it, except. _Holy shit_. Emma tilted her head when she poked around, indicating for me to go on. _What if they know that we know?_ Emma seemed to have tensed when I thought this, but she recovered and bounded down the stairs towards the car. I watched her, and was brought out of my thoughts as Jasper spoke. "Are you coming, ma'am?" I scrunched my nose up at that and his face seemed to be confused when I did that. "Did I say something?" He asked.

"You called me 'ma'am'," I replied as I walked down the stairs towards the car with him. "That makes me feel like I'm forty years old. You can call me Laura." I was surprised that I was doing this - having a normal conversation. I couldn't remember Jasper's story, I knew that he served in a war, but which one was it? _The Civil War_. I looked up at Emma who seemed to have some sort of hidden agenda behind her eyes.

"I was raised to treat everyone with respect, Laura." Jasper said and I hated how my name sounded coming from his mouth. It was velvety, soft - seductive. _Are my cheeks red?_ I wondered.

 _Not yet._ Emma said and I sent a glare her way. Jasper seemed to be observing us, a smile on his face. "Sorry if it offended you, Laura." Stop. I managed to pull off a half-smile before looking back up at him.

"It's fine, Jasper." I said. "We were all raised differently - I try to treat elders with respect, but as for other people my age I just tend to be polite in a different way." Jasper nodded before opening the car door, when I looked confused, his smile seemed to have grown wider.

"Jasper and Edward are both true gentlemen, L." Alice said from the driver's seat, "He holds the door open for women." She said and I swore I saw her wink. _What the fuck is going on._ I knew I was probably red in the face and clamored in to the car, Jasper following soon after. I was in between him and Rosalie - Emma was sitting up front with Alice. "Edward and Emmett will be meeting us there." Alice explained. Confusion was on Emma's face and I knew that this wasn't part of the plan. _They're killing us._

 _No they're not, Alice told me that Jasper would be coming - but not Edward or Emmett. It's odd_. Emma said. She began a conversation between the three vampires, and I fell into silence. I was looking ahead, knowing that we were probably going a hundred miles per hour, but I didn't mind. I knew that the Cullens were decent drivers, even though Bella would have a conniption fit every time Edward went over fifty-five. My phone going off is what brought me back to reality - I didn't fail to notice how the two vampires on either side of me were slightly looking over my shoulder trying to look at who was messaging me. I recognized the number and I felt a smile break out on my face. I opened the message, and Emma turned around since she caught me in the rearview looking at my phone.

 _Hey loser! We're coming to Forks to visit next weekend. -Alex_

I looked up at Emma, "Alex and JJ are coming to visit!" I said happily. "They're probably going to bring Sam too."

"Who are they?" Alice asked looking into the rearview for a second.

"Childhood friends - Alex went to Ireland at the beginning of the semester to study abroad for a bit. She must have just gotten back." I said looking at Emma. Emma's smile was wide, we didn't even ask how they were here - just that we were happy we would be seeing some friendly faces once again. "God I've missed JJ and Sam so much." I leaned back and began thinking back to all the weekends how we would sneak out and got to the beach for the night. At one point, JJ and I even dated, we broke up due to the fact that Alex liked JJ and I didn't want her to feel like I cheated her out of a relationship. _It sucks that they never actually got together, JJ still likes you, Laura Lee~._ Emma thought to me.

"I would like to meet them." Rosalie said, and this caused both Emma and I to look at her. "They sound like they have some interesting stories to tell about you."

"Oh you want stories about Laura?" Emma asked.

"Emmaaaa," I whined.

"So one night, the five of us snuck out of the house and went to the beach until Tuesday - it was Spring Break." Emma launched into the story about how I was so drunk I thought a seal was a dog and nearly drowned myself at an attempt to save it. I rolled my eyes as my back hit the seat of the car, a smile still adorning my face as I looked back at my phone - quickly sending a text back to Alex.

I failed to notice the scowl on Jasper's face.


End file.
